


spilled coffee

by sleepyheadwrites



Series: us, when the stars align [2]
Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, just came to my mind while rewatching some scenes, just needed to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyheadwrites/pseuds/sleepyheadwrites
Summary: Dalmi forced a certain Ice Princess to try something, little did she know she'll discover something more interesting.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Won In Jae
Series: us, when the stars align [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	spilled coffee

**Author's Note:**

> pretend the letters didn't happen here.

Dalmi rushed to her sister's office in excitement, her heels echoing on the empty halls. She'll be introducing ET to her sister to prove it's accuracy. Her sister is the best person to use this one with because that woman barely shows emotion. It's time to know Won Injae and her true feelings. Ha!

She opened the door slightly after knocking, peeking if the office is full so she can just come back later if they're having a meeting or something but she was surprised to see that her sister was alone. It was always filled with her employees but now, she's all alone typing something in her computer. Maybe because it's lunch time?

She closed the door behind her and let her presence known by clearing her throat, seeing as her sister was not aware that she's in there. She mentally rolled her eyes, she's such a workaholic human. She'll never understand how much she's practically married to her job. 

She feels worried whenever she sees her blouse with blood in it, meaning her nose bled again for the day. Halmeoni keeps on giving her so many foods and side dishes because she barely eats healthy ones, always resorts to instant foods. And don't get her started with her sister's sleeping routine, will call her at 12 am only to find out she's still at the office. 

Injae looked up when someone cleared their throat and found her annoying little sister walking towards her. Raising her eyebrows because she's here at her office again, probably to pissed her off. She turned her attention back on the papers on her table. "What are you doing here, loser?"

Playing the little ball in her hand, Dalmi grabbed the chair nearby and sat next to her sister who looked at her with a glare."Unnie."

"What? I'm busy, tell your purpose then get out." She said, turning the papers she's holding on to the next page. This files needs to be reviewed and if she's here for a nonsense chitchat, Injae is not having any of it. 

Dalmi brushed off the harshness in her voice and raised her hand which holds the little white ball. "I want you to wear this." She said, smiling widely at her sister. 

Injae took a closer look at the object in her hands, her brows frowning as she observed it. It was small with a hole in it, then she looked back at her sister with a disgusted look on her face. "Get that thing away from me, I'm busy."

"No, listen to me. It won't take too long. I just wanted to see if it's really effective. " Without a second thought, she grabbed her sister's hands then put the little ball on her index finger. "Don't remove it!"

Injae glared at her but stayed still, raising her hand as she looked at the object again. "What is this?"

"It's called ET."

"ET?"

"Yup, stands for emotional transistor. This device will show your emotions. It lights up with different colors, blue means you're excited or interested. Red means you're lying. And if it remains white, no light at all, it means you're unconcerned or uninterested." Dalmi confidently explained, raising her two eyebrows in a teasing manner. "I'll be saying names then tell me what you think about them, okay?"

"Names?" 

Dalmi stared at her in question, "What? Would you like something else other than names? Do I have to call someone to touch you to get your reaction or something?"

Injae snorted, shaking her head as she sipped her coffee again. "Go on, the faster we started this the faster we'll be done."

"Okay, let's do it." Dalmi made a move to leaned in closer and cleared her throat in a teasing manner. 

"Yongsan."

Injae rolled her eyes, of course it has to be people in her team. 

"Smart."

"Chulsan."

"Too noisy."

"Dosan."

"Skilled." Dalmi can't help but smile at that, her sister thinks her man was skilled. 

The whole time Dalmi says a name and Injae says what she thinks of that person, the little ball remains white. Meaning she's telling the truth or that person's name doesn't bother her at all. Injae didn't even stifled a yawn, looking back on her sister with a bored look on her face. "Are you done? Remove this and get out then." She picked up her cup of coffee to take a sip again. 

"Han Jipyeong."

Her hand stopped midair when she was about to put her cup down down. She didn't expect that name. Then Dalmi gasped because the light turned blue. They stared at each other for a moment before Dalmi squealed. "Unnie!"

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" She removed it like it's some dirty object and look at Dalmi with a piercing glare. "Get out."

Dalmi can't believe what just happened, did her sister just find Mr. Han's name interesting? Did her heart just fluttered in excitement from hearing his name? Did she just-

"Yah, do you like our mentor?" She exclaimed, too loud for Injae's liking so she shoot her another glare. This woman, someone might be outside and they might hear some utter nonsense that will turn into a damn rumor in the whole sandbox. She can't afford to do that.

"That thing is not working. Get that away from me." She glanced at the door, "And would you please lower your voice?"

"Why would I lower my voice, just admit that this thing is telling the truth." 

Injae put her pen down on the table with a force, she needs to get these files done by the afternoon and yet she can't concentrate because of this nonsense. "It's not, get out now."

Dalmi thinks otherwise though, it works for Dosan and her so it's results are really accurate. And now she's more than convinced that it is working because it just revealed something she never thought she would witness. Her sister, the ice princess of the entire Sandbox, find Director Han interesting! Now that's a buzzworthy news. Should she play matchmaking now? She's a pro at this things while her sister, obviously is not. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell Mr. Han what I just witness-"

"Don't tell me what, Dalmi-shi?"

They both turned their heads to the door where a certain Han Jipyeong was standing, papers in his hands. He looked expectantly on Dalmi who was smiling from ear to ear now then to Injae who's massaging her temple. 

"Oh, nothing Mr. Han." Dalmi glance sideways to her sister for a while then back to him, "Or maybe there is. My sister wants to talk to you,"

Injae's eyes widened. "Yah!" She exclaimed, earning a little jump from Jipyeong. Injae spared him a brief glance before looking at her sister, widening her eyes prompting her to shut up. She and her petty mouth. 

Dalmi didn't seem bothered or scared by her eye threatening though, she just smiled to both of them with a teasing manner. "I'm leaving you two to talk then, bye." Then off she go.

Injae is not good at things like this, plus does that thing really works? Is she really interested? No. She'll just keep on pretending that her heart didn't just did a somersault when she heard his name, or when he smiles at her while his dimples lure her in. No. Ridiculous. This is her sister's fault, that little ball's fault. Damn.

Looking up at him, he's still by the door staring at her. She cleared her throat and leaned back on her swivel chair, masking her face. That blasted little ball will not distract her from being professional. "Do you need anything from me, Mr. Han?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm back with another little one shot. So I decided to make this little ones rather than an actual multichapter fix it fic because I don't really have that much time, plus my classes will start soon. And if I were to write a fix it fic, there is so much that needed fixing and I'm not really up for another long story. but I'll do some little one shots like this, because like you guys, my poor jinjae heart is not moving on. anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. 
> 
> twitter: @sleepyheadwryts


End file.
